I Believe
by amixdeuxgirl
Summary: MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS!  Watch as Katniss and Peeta's daughter blossoms into a lovely flower, with many thorns along the way...
1. Chapter 1

Mmkay, so this is my first fic. BE NICE. Though I do want hints and tips and reviews and stuff, please don't be too too harsh.

Today was the day. The day my parents were going to explain. I had known my whole life I was from a "special" family. Now… I finally get an explanation.

I'm a bit nervous, I must admit. It must be something horrible considering I had to wait for 15 years to know it, right?

My mother and dad walk in, nonchalantly, but I know their ulterior motive. She sighs when she sees my face. I've never been very good at hiding my expressions, or so I've been told.

" I should've known you'd be listening." (Apparently, she'd forgotten that I do that _all the time_. I think that was just a 'speech-starter') "Alright, sit Lea." my mother begins.

My mother, Katniss Everdeen, and my father, Peeta Mellark, were involved in something called the Hunger Games. This is all I know at the moment. We learned a bit about it in school, but now it's more of Math-Science-Social Studies-Language Arts. Which I don't think is any better, even though I'm good in school, I don't particularly like it.

Oh, and my name's Azelea, Azalea Mellark. (Lea for short).

Named after the red-orange Azalea flower. Virtually looks like fire itself.

She plops down next to me, father stays standing. Ugh! She's giving me the look again! I hate it when she gives me that look. It means, "I'm-about-to-tell-you-something-important-so-don't-pull-any-of-your-childish-nonsense." _Sooo_ annoying.

The occasion is my birthday, I'm now, officially, 15. (Which is why "The Look" annoys me so much. I am not a child anymore…)

My outfit? (I like fashion- so unlike my mother) A dark green dress, about 3 inches above the knee, with a black empire waist-sash. _So_ cute.

I overheard them talking about telling me, I do this a lot (even though I'm not very good). They usually know when I am,

It might be because my mom is such a great hunter. She can sense things others can't.

One other reason why I got caught is that my little 8-year-old brother, Rye, (named after Rye bread) ran in the room yelling at them for not noticing my presence. And since I was caught kneeling right in front of the door, I couldn't really argue my case.

My brother, short blonde hair, beautiful grey eyes, as _all_ the mothers _and_ their daughters say. What am I then, hmm?

I, on the other hand, have long dark brown hair almost black, naturally wavy, brilliant ice blue eyes. I'm tall about 5/7, I weigh about one-hundred and ten pounds. A little more, but who's counting? I have had exactly 5 ½ boyfriends in my life. The half is for some really short guy who just asked me out in the hope that my height would somehow rub off on him. It didn't work… he's still puny. (That was in fifth grade, by the way).

So, my mother continues.

"Here goes." She sighed, "Lea, honey, why don't you first tell us what you know."

So, I told them. I knew that they were somehow involved in the Hunger Games, and they did something that had to do with there not being any Hunger Games now.

Then she told me their story, my father chipping in at times:

Dad had loved Mom since they were 5 years old, Mom's daddy died when she was twelve. That's when she learned to hunt. Then they were entered in the Hunger Games, at the age of 16, where two children, one boy, and one girl, ages 12-18, were put into an arena to fight to the death, so that there was one victor in the end. The Games were a way to keep the districts in line, they were controlled by what is now the Peaceful Capitol. (It used to just be 'Capitol'). My parents won by pretending to be in love, only for my dad, it wasn't pretending. Then, at the quarter Quell, tributes were reaped out of the existing pools of victors, so Mom and Dad went in again. It was cut short, on account of the rebellion. The rebels won, thank god. Many good people died though, including Aunt Prim and my parent's friend… Oh, geez, what was it? ...Finnick? Yeah, that's it. I think there was a Cinna too, her stylist in the games. My mother had been falling for Dad throughout the whole ordeal, only just realizing it after it was all over.

They made what is/has been, a now peaceful Panem, for thirty years now.

Honestly, I feel a bit better. I'm glad they waited to tell me. It's a butt-load to drop on someone who's 14, completely back breaking if they're 9.

I was right. The Hunger Games _are_ horrible, forcing children to kill each other for the Capitol's amusement? That any human being would even _find_ that amusing… It's disgusting. Or, as Rye would put it, _disgusterous_. The Capitol… I hate what it did to my parents. Every night my mother wakes up screaming, fighting to get loose from the nightmare's grasp but father is there to guide her through it. He doesn't have as 'severe' nightmares; most of the time he gets an intense look on his face, his hands frantically searching for something to hold on to.

Now I know why.

~LATER~

We all head back down to the kitchen, for a midnight snack. Rye is asleep; apparently _my _birthday party tired him out. Which is somewhat understandable, since he was practically _bouncing off the walls. _We all sat down around the table, me, Dad, and Mom, and ate Nutella sandwiches. (Mine folded over, of course).

We say goodnight, my parents whisper 'happy birthdays' to me, and before I know it, I am in my jammies and under the striped purple-blue-and-green IKEA covers, my favorite song playing through my head, lulling me into a deep sleep:

_This fire rising through my being,_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you…_

_I'm alive, I'm still alive!_

_I can feel you, all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling,_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you,_

_Now you owe me all I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you,_

_I believe._

Shpanks for reading the first chapter of my first fic, I hope you like it!

I'll try to update… Hrmm… once or twice a week? I don't know, it could be longer.

I MAKE NO PROMISES.

*Lurve*

Meg. :))


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And your support and helpful-ness!

When I wake up the next day, I feel refreshed… Like after you've run around in the rain for ten minutes and have just come back inside.

I take a shower, braid my hair. I go to my closet, full of a care-free feeling, determined to be as happy and joyful as I can for all the people that died so I (and my generation) could be free from the Hunger Games. I decided this right before I went to sleep. I pick out simple grey skinny jeans and an orange off-the-shoulder top. Fuzzy socks.

I walk down the stairs and pick up an apple. Someone shoots an arrow through it… Rye.

He somehow inherited Mom's magical-shooting-skills. It gets annoying, as he shows it off every five minutes.

"You seriously need to stop doing that. Ever since you discovered your 'special' powers you've been rubbing it in my face!" I say.

"It's your fault. If you were actually good at something you wouldn't be so j.e.a.l.o.u.s." he taunts.

And with that… I walk away.

Walk to my room, a rainbow room. I feel like every color tells a story. I like stories. My dad told me a lot of stories when I was little. Still does. He can describe a setting in four words beautifully. He can paint a masterpiece of letters in his stories. He can stir your soul with a novel.

That, and the fact that he's the bestest dad ever.

I travel to my phone, dial a memorized number. My best friend answers. Oh, Gemma. I've known her for six years. Since we were eight.

She answers on the third ring, as always.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gem! How are you?"

"I'm okay… I have a ton of homework…"

"Me too. I think our teachers are on a morphling overdose."

"I know. And I have a ton of work at the butcher shop, I don't have time…"

"Can you still talk?"

"Oh, I don't think I should…"

"It's okay. I'll see you Monday."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I waltz back downstairs. My parents are in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom! Dad!"

"Hey hun!" they exclaim.

"Watcha doin?" I ask.

"I'm trying to teach you mother how to make lasagna." Father says, "It's going good…"

"He's only trying to make me feel better." Mother claims. "I know I'm horrible, Peeta."

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

I think of how Rye would wince at their lovey-dovey-ness.

"Hey, Lea. Could you go to the butcher's to get some ham for lunch? I haven't had time to hunt the past few days." Mother asks.

"Sure. D'you want to come to, Rye?" I say, since Rye as just emerged from the stairs. (probably spying, from the disappointed expression on his face. He didn't catch anything interesting in our conversation.)

"Yes! Can we go to the candy store, too?"

"Fine. On the way back."

I slip on some leather boots on and he slips on his trainers.

We're off.

There's so many people in the square! It's like the whole population of District 12. Me and Rye (Oh, sorry. Rye and _I) _ hurried through the masses of people. We arrived at the butcher's and bought the ham.

Afterwards, Rye practically dragged me to the candy store. (Seriously? What is up with kids and their candy?)

We walked in, and it was, (like everything today) packed. I browsed through the isles of gummies and licorice and reached up to a bag of gummy bears. As I did, I looked through the gap that the bag had once occupied, and spotted two ice blue eyes smiling at me.

Well, let me tell you. Them eyes were _gorgeous_. Flecks of bright and midnight blue enhanced their already enchanting look.

Whoever those eyes belonged to chuckled at me and fled. I heard footsteps to my left and turned. There stood _quite_ a fine specimen. Tall, lean, with messy jet-black hair.

He held his hand out to me, to shake, and spoke.

"Hello, there. My name's Kai. And yours?"

I was kind of speechless._ I couldn't take my eyes off of his_. Like… They were hypnotic. Finally, I came to my senses.

"My name's Azalea. Lea for short."

"… Azalea… I like that name."

I tried so hard not to blush, I really did. But I could feel the color coming to my cheeks without my permission.

Thank goodness Rye saved me most of the embarrassment and said,

"Lea! Come on! Pay for me! I wanna go home."

(This is the only good reason little brothers exist.)

"Okay, okay. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Rye skipped away, grasping his bag of candy.

Kai said, "Right, so I'll see you some other time? Lea?"

HECK YES, he'll see me some other time!

"Yeah, sure. See you. Kai."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks, you guys! Most of your reviews have made me happy! So… Thanks!

Keep reading, I seem to be in many random-writer-moods these days. O.o

Maybe it's the cold…. xD

This song is by A Fine Frenzy, it's called "Electric Twist". (With slight lyric-movements). Meaning, the lyrics aren't exactly in the right order.

So, yes, I was so hoping to meet Kai again soon.

And meet him I did.

In the hallway, I was walking to my locker and opened it. Inside are little doodles, (I love to draw) and some green magnets and a mirror, some pictures of me and Gem, and pictures of me and my dad sitting on a tree limb, grinning.

I went to shut the door of my locker, and discovered a grinning, (and slightly breathless) Kai with a somewhat sheepish expression on his face, like he'd been spying on me…

"Hey, Lea," he said.

"Yo Kai." (I had decided to play it cool. Cool as a... _cucumber. _(Except maybe slightly more attractive…)

"How are you?"

"Oh, uhm… Good.." Kai said.

(Oh, crap. This is awkward.)

Now, me, being the out-going little butterfly that I am, decided that trying to get to know him better was the best course of action.

"Hey, Kai. I was wondering if you would have lunch with me? You know, break the ice."

Kai looked surprised and ( are my eyes playing tricks on me?) a little… relieved?

"Yeah, sure…. How about… Saturday?"

"I'd like that."

"Cool."

"See you, then Kai," and with that I walk off.

(Only to quickly hide behind a wall and thank the heavens before departing for my house).

Once home, I let out a breath. Oh my _god. _I have a _date! With… _KAI!

And so, practically skipping, I run through my house like a deranged lunatic screaming, "Aaaaaahhhhhh!". Okay, maybe I'm being a bit too overdramatic here, but Kai seems nice. And nice guys are hard to find. I quickly phone Gemma and tell her the latest news.

"Oh, Lee! I'm so happy for you!" (Yes. She did just call me Lee.)

We arrange to meet, as Gem has a day off from the store. Once at the designated meeting place, notebook in hand, I join her at our usual table in the new café that was just built.

I set the notebook down, and the pencil. Written on the cover in black ink are the words, "_Gem & Lea's Secret Notebook Of Secrecy". _Yes. We are just _that _talented.

"So. How are you?" (Never a note of awkwardness in our conversations. Even if we say the most awkward things.)

"Fine, Rye is being annoying as usual." I say.

"Yeah, Jamie is taking up all my parents time…" (Jamie is Gemma's baby brother).

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"You definitely do."

We both crack up at this. After attempting to compose ourselves for the fifth time, we give up trying and just let it out. We're just hyper. From stress, annoying brothers, _dates_…The café manager glares at us. Fortunately, the owner has an amused expression on his face as he watches us break into hysterics, tears rolling down our cheeks. Gemma has started hiccupping. It really wasn't that funny, the statement that started this. I think it was just our having been apart for so long (2 weeks) has made us a smidge insane.

A song pops into my head at that moment. The stage is set up, with a microphone and a stand. Still a little loopy from the giggle-fit, I walk up to the owner and ask if I might sing, he answers yes.

Gemma gawks at me as I stroll to the stage. I _never _sing in front of people. _Never_. And now I am. I understand her surprise, I don't exactly know why I am walking towards the microphone, either. But I am. And I've arrived. And people are staring. And I feel the pressure of 24 pairs of eyes on me. I take a deep breath. _No going back now_, I think. So I begin.

_You should be wilder_

_You're no fun at all._

_Yeah, thanks for the input._

_Thanks for the call._

_A loss of the senses,_

_A chip off a tooth._

_The smells of the city,_

_They ride in your suit._

_He says: don't think, don't talk, don't think._

_Don't think, don't talk, don't think._

_Don't think, don't talk. _

_But I don't think I want to,_

_Cuz you,_

_Give me the electric twist,_

_And it kicks and it kicks,_

_Like a pony._

_And true, you might run away with it,_

_It's a risk, it's a risk, yeah._

_And the touch of your lips is a shock, not a kiss it's electric twist, it's electric twist, yeah._

_The tough of your lips is a shock, not a kiss it's electric twist, it's electric twist_

_Oh, oh, oh oh oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh oh oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh oh oh, oh._

_M-mm._

I'm finished. When I look up at the audience, they seem to be in a sort of 'shock'. Oh, crap. They're not moving. _Why aren't they moving_? And, from the very back, Kai emerges.

Ahh! Why? _Why?_!

And… He starts to clap.

And everyone else joins him. I regain my senses, do a little (embarrassing) bow, and exit with Gemma.

Kai follows, calling my name. And low and behold, about 2 seconds after I've fully turned around, I smack straight into the brick wall.

Blackness envelops me.


End file.
